Switch
by alisonkay09
Summary: Natsu decides to take the place of her twin brother at his new school when he gets injured.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! xD This is my first attempt to ever writing a fanfic or a story, so I don't really know if I'm doing this right -_-" I actually wrote this story a year ago and found it in one of my old folders. I thought it'd be a waste to delete it, so I decided that I should upload it. Anyways, enjoy! (P.S: English is not my first language so I'm sorry if sometimes, what i write doesn't make any sense D:)**

"Thank you very much, ojiisan!" I smiled happily, giving an extra tip to the bus driver, who stared at me curiously.

"Um… Is there a problem?" I asked uncomfortably, shifting back. His eyes glowed with laughter.

"No, there isn't it a problem. It's just that…" he paused. His eyebrows wrinkled, carefully studying my face and recently ironed uniform.

"You're gonna study at Fujimori Gakuen, right?" He pointed at my clothing.

I nodded with pride. It wasn't everyday that a commoner, like _my niisan_, would get accepted to a famous all-boys school. Even if he couldn't get in with his above-average grade, he made up for it with his talent in sports and arts. Eventually, the school offered him a scholarship after his hard work. Everybody was so proud of him. If only I didn't-

"You okay, boy?" the bus driver gaped with concern, placing his hand in my shoulder.

"I'm okay" I smiled again, trying to look cheerful.

"Anyways," he continued "my grandson is the student council president of the school. If you need help with anything, don't hesitate to ask him. After all, I'm sure he's gonna give you a _warm welcome_ once he sees you."

"Why would he-" I started.

"Hey," he laughed, "you'll know once you get there, _princess_."

And with that last note, the old man drove off. I couldn't get my mind off of what he said, especially the last word.

_Princess_. What is some kind of secret code in the school? Or does he-? Well, whatever the old guy meant, I knew I was soon sure to find out.

***

As soon as I entered the school yard, I knew something was wrong. I didn't know if I was only being self-conscious or whatever, but I could swear that every student I passed by would either stare and blush or blush and stare. Fortunately, I was talented at ignoring and dealing with strange things after years of coping with a group full of idiots, so I just continued walking casually toward the dorms.

I was almost near the dorm entrance when I heard a loud thud coming from the stairs in front of me. A short red-headed girl sat clumsily on the floor, rubbing the back of her head.

"Are you okay?" I asked, laughing immediately when I noticed the hilarious frustrated expression she wore in her face. She twitched at the sound of my laughter, as if it was her first time hearing one, and immediately got up from the ground, glaring at me with anger and right afterwards, walked away. It was when I looked back that I had noticed a red smudge on her hand and before I knew it, my hand was gripping her wrist tightly.

"Let go of me!" she protested, her voice sounding deeper than I had expected.

"Shut up! We need to get you to the nurse's office!" I yelled, holding back my tears. I couldn't help but panic at these situations after _that incident_.

It took her a while to notice that I was referring to the red smudge in her hand, and then it was her turn to laugh." You idiot! That's lipstick!" I blushed. I can't believe that I had made such a stupid mistake.

"What a wimp!" She scoffed. "I can't believe you're tearing up just because of a little scratch. And it's not even yours." The girl sighed. I gritted my teeth angrily. Here I was so worried, and she can't even resist teasing me. Girl or not, she was being too cocky. I wiped my eyes then headed straight for the stairs, ignoring her comment.

"I never thought that there was a boy so close to being a girl than me." He boasted. _Huh?_

I turned to face her, my eyes wide with surprise. "Wait… Y-you're a… a" I stammered in disbelief.

"I'm a guy." He finished. "I wouldn't be wearing this uniform if I wasn't a guy, smart one." The boy said then flicked his finger in my forehead. Sure enough, he was wearing gakuran, which was powdered with dirt.

"Then why are you wearing lipstick?" I asked, pointing at his hand.

"Uh… That's…." he looked right at me, as though I had the answer. "You'll… surely, know later." The boy explained, his eyes showing pity for me, like something horrible was gonna happen to me.

It was then and there I had realized that, Fujimori Gakuen was not your average famous all-boys school.


	2. Chapter 2

(Mikoto's POV)

"Anyways, my name is Yutaka." I said, and gestured my hand toward the new princess candidate. He took it nervously and half-heartedly smiled.

"I'm Kurosaki Natsu." He replied. "Uh… So, what's the deal?" Kurosaki asked, uneasy about my earlier warning.

"I'll take you to the P-Room first." I gestured to the stairs. "Then Arisada-kaichou and Sakamoto-sama will explain it to you about the Princess system."

I took a step toward the stairs, and as soon as I did, he started following. Kurosaki didn't only look like a girl. He spoke and acted like one too. I was sure enough that out of all of us four, he looked the closest to a girl, which made me all the more uneasy.

***

(Natsu's POV)

As soon as Yutaka-kun pulled the P-Room door open, my mouth swung right open. To my right, two gorgeous girl stared right at me, one with short blue hair and another one with long blond streaks. They smiled at me and signaled me to sit, but when they started asking me questions, I realized that they were the under the same circumstances as Yutaka-kun.

"I'm Kouno Toru" the blue-haired boy said, "and this is Shihodani Yuujiro." he pointed to the other guy.

"My name is Kurosaki Natsu." I smiled widely, and as soon as I did, both of them laughed.

"You're really a natural at this Kurosaki-kun. I'm sure you'll do well at this job" Shihodani smiled back reassuringly.

"Job?"

"Mikoto didn't explain it yet?" Kouno sighed and glared at Yutaka-kun, which I assumed was Mikoto.

"It's not my fault!" Yutaka panicked as soon as Shihoudani got up.

"He probably was thinking of his Megumi-san and couldn't focus on telling Kurosaki, right?" Yutaka blushed and both boys laughed, doing a high-five.

"Th-that's not it! I thought Arisada-senpai and Sakamoto-sama would be the ones to explain it!" He fought back.

"That's right." A voice across the room agreed. It came from a confident-looking man that sat in a red chair. Next to him were a few other men who nodded simultaneously.

***


End file.
